Lord Bothwell
Lord Bothwell is a prominent Scottish nobleman, with an infatuation for Mary Stuart. Early life Season 4 * With Fire] - (Mentioned) * Highland Games - (Mentioned) Mary Stuart and James Stuart recieved another letter from the Loyal Watchman warning of Lord Darnley's. Mary told her brother to find out who he was, and start with John Knox. He had schemed with letters before, and the outcome cost Lola her life. James agrees to being up the matter with Emily Knox. * Unchartered Waters Of the arriving guest to witness Mary and Darnley's Catholic wedding, few are as important as Lucrezia de' Medici. She lends legitimacy and strength both to Queen Mary's Scottish rule and Queen Mary and Lord Darnley's joint claims to the English Throne. However, after Lord Darnley jokingly insulted King Francis, Lucrezia withdrew her support and set sail for the following day back to Florence. Lucrezia agreed to reconsider if she was given the lands belonging to Lord Theodore Davies. The lands were quite valuable, and come with a title, The Earldom of Menteith. After a day of misadventures, Queen Mary and Lord Bothwell were able to acquiring the Davies Estate' papers. With that, Lucrezia was pleased to continue the alliance between Florence and Scotland. Lord Bothwell insured the papers by offering Lord Theodore Davies his choice of five of Bothwell's favourite horses, on top of Queen Mary's offer. While out with Mary Stuart they were hit with flash floods. When traveling back through the forest they ran into David Rizzio who delivered a message to Mary from her old friend Sebastian. Unchartered Waters. *'Coup de Grace'' Lord Ruthven and King Darnley were both involved, and Ruthven even lead the murder of David Rizzio in place of the missing Lord Bothwell in front of the very pregnant Queen Mary. Coup de Grace. A Bride. A Box. A Body. - (Mentioned) Mary Stuart tells Lord Bothwell she wants all the remaining members of the privy council rounded up. Bothwell assure her they've searched for them in every possible manner. Even her brother James Stuart was on the lookout in the western region, which was a likely hideout. The next morning, Lord Bothwell and his men took back the castle from Lord Ruthven and his army. For the crimes of high treason and insurrection against the crown, and the murder of David Rizzio, Lord Ruthven was sentenced to death, by Queen Mary. A Bride. A Box. A Body.. Notes * Was secretly the Loyal Watchmen Playing With FireHighland Games * Mary Stuart discovers Lord Bothwell was secretly the Loyal Watchmen Unchartered Waters Trivia Historical Notes * The real was named James Hepburn, 4th Earl of Bothwell, born in 1534. * Mary Beaton's aunt, Janet Beaton was mistress to Lord Bothwell, who become Mary Stuart's 3rd husband. * There was another Lord Bothwell but his name was John Ramsay, 1st Lord Bothwell and he died in 1513, at age 51. 48 years earlier. John Ramsay has a 'friendly' relationship with King James III of Scotland, his son King James IV and '' Henry VII of England'' Appearances References Category:Character Category:Scottish Category:Noble Category:Lords Category:Married Category:Male